


Safe in My Arms

by Lucy112235



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Theina is OTP now, based on an rp, here you go Mystic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: After it all, Luna takes Theia to her world.She’s got a lot to teach her.(Based on a Discord RP.)





	Safe in My Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).

> note: cute lil AU where no one dies and their journey ends after the group stops Septemus.

It’s the first time Luna’s been in love.

A strange feeling, it is. Theia’s otherworldly beauty is obvious right from the start, from the way all her friends began to flirt with her. Tea, Joe, Lucy, they all were sputtering or using pick-up lines or whatnot, but they dropped it soon after.

Luna couldn’t drop it.

Why? Because she saw (and sees) something more than exterior, superficial “attractiveness” in the young lady. Compassion and quiet courage in her viridescent eyes. Determination to save her world, to save the people she had just met. A type of care and concern for Luna, a girl she’d just encountered and had barely known for less than an hour.

Words of poetry escaped her mouth, stanzas in Ancient Greek of the mortal goddess who stood before her. She hasn’t stopped since she returned to the Diner. Sure, they all saved the world, but the biggest gift was having Theia here.

So as everyone else pulls away in cars of deep red, Luna admires the newly-bright world. The wildflowers around in the shimmering meadows, laced with morning dew. The sun’s gentle rays as dawn breaks over the night pine trees.

One or two hours ago, in this exact place, Luna and her friends were terrorized by a creature of seven heads escaping the screen. Now, she feels at peace with this area. It’s… well, peaceful. With Theia, she’s in a blissful utopia.

The girl looks around in absolute wonder, which is to be expected since this is her first time in the “real” world. Curiosity and elation flicker in Theia’s eyes as she takes in her surroundings.

“Is this all of your world?” Theia wonders, smiling at Luna.

“Oh no,” Luna gives a soft giggle. “There is so much more to see.”

“Then show me everything,” Theia gazes at her. “I want to share every moment with you, my louloúdi.”

Luna smiles. Greek has always flown naturally from her for some reason, and Theia calling her “flower” somehow made her heart flutter inside her chest. She grabs Theia’s hand, waves goodbye to Sally, and hops in the beautiful red mustang that brought them there. Theia holds Luna’s hand tightly in her own, and the ride home is silent of words but a melody of smiles and soft kisses foreheads.

Luna wants to show Theia everything, she does, but a picnic will settle.

They’re in the New England countryside. It’s early May, in the late afternoon, and they sit under a large willow tree. Wildflowers sway in the light breeze. Not frigid, but clear and refreshing against the sun’s warm rays. Not too hot, not too cold, but perfect.

She supposes anything would be perfect with Theia here, but that’s besides the point.

The girl sways too and fro, almost in sync with the fauna as she carefully collects a bouquet of wildflowers. Daisies, Violets, Primroses, all gathered together, pleated in the most perfect way, natural yet constructed. Theia’s free, flowing, like the waves breaking on the shore, as she waltzes to an unknown melody.

After a bit, Theia brings the flowers to Luna, a small bit of color coming to her ivory cheeks. “For you, louloúdi.”

Luna giggles, blushing. “Thank you, my love.” Theia presses a kiss to her cheek as she sits down beside her.

“Surely you’re not mortal,” Luna says. “Someone as divine as you must be a goddess.”

Theia laughs at the mere prospect. “Oh no. I’m not a goddess.”

“A demigoddess, then.”

Theia turns to her, looking down. “Perhaps I am.”

Luna’s eyes widen. “Who is it? Aphrodite? Eros? Zeus?”

Theia laughs a bit. “Apollo.”

“Apollo?” Luna smiles. “That makes sense.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because he’s almost as talented, beautiful, and divine as you.”

Theia giggles, curling up to Luna. “Your world is fascinating, louloúdi. I suppose you have no creatures to fight, do you?”

Luna winces. “No, we don’t, my love. I’m not quite equipped for it. I’m sure you’re very talented with a weapon, though.”

Theia cocks her head. “I suppose I can do well with a javelin, but I only use it on monsters. Altheus is the real hero.”

“You’re the greatest hero to me,” Luna gazes, smiling dreamily as she intertwines Theia’s fingers with hers. Theia gives her a soft peck on the lips, and her cheeks flush the color of the primroses.

Over the hours, the sun begins its rest, setting over the distant mountains, and fireflies glow like floating lights under the willow. Luna’s eyes begin to drift, in a state of absolute bliss, and Theia’s voice lulls her to sleep. A soft melody, peaceful and soft under the branches.

_ Kleíste ta mátia sas, louloúdi. _

_ Ótan xypnás, i apápi mou, ta filía kai ta psíthyrá mou tha sas kratísoun. _

_ Afiste tin agápi mou na eínai mazí sas pánta... _


End file.
